


Interruptions of the worst (best) kind

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Interrupted Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Sometimes the alarm to assemble comes at the worst possible time.Or;A sandwich can really further relationships.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736956
Kudos: 55
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Interruptions of the worst (best) kind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: interrupted kiss
> 
> Card number:3132
> 
> Hey y’all,  
> I’m back with a new fanfic. It’s been a weird week for me, but I rlly hope This is at least ok anyway. I’m going to post another one this weekend and then I’m finally done with the Tony Stark bingo for this year! But enough about this, may I present you with:

It happened on a random day about five months after the fateful invasion of New York. The avengers had been living in Tonys tower for about three months and Steve hadn’t seen Tony for four days.  
These science binges weren’t entirely new to an of them, Tony had been known to get them about every two weeks. But Steve was worried. He knew that Tony had a coffee machine and a mini fridge down in the lab but he also knew that Tony would probably set himself on fire before he would eat something reasonable.

Actually, Tony set himself on fire more than once since Steve had moved in so something even weirder would have to have happened for Tony to even make himself a goddamn sandwich. So, Steve saw it as his duty as a team leader and also as a fried, at least Steve thought they were friends, to make Tony a sandwich. And it totally didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Steve missed Tony and might have developed a teeny tiny crush on him, nope. 

The feeling wasn’t reciprocated anyway.  
Sure, Pepper had dumbed Tony rather spectacularly three days after the invasion, when none of them had lived with Tony, who had gone on the longest binge in what seemed to be years. A full five weeks had gone by, before Tony’s friend Rhodey called Bruce to get his ass back to New York because otherwise Tony would probably kill himself. It was guilt tripping, but it wasn’t a complete lie. After Bruce moved in, Clint did, he had become to annoyed by the constant supervision he had in the shield headquarters. Clint and Natasha only came together, so Natasha just moved in as well. Thor came by every few weeks to check up on them and Steve felt a tiny bit alone in his apartment so he accepted Tony’s invitation to live with him on the spot the next time they saw each other. 

Tony was single again, but that didn’t mean he would ever want to get involved with Steve. He was only a kid from Brooklyn after all. And Tony only liked dames anyway. So the sandwich Steve had made Tony, didn’t mean anything even if Steve desperately hoped it did.

He stepped into the elevator, “Jarvis, could you please brig me to Tony?“  
“Of course, Captain.“ The british accented voice answered, a pleasant ring to the normally artificial sounding A.I.  
Steve hummed a melody he heard on the radio a few days ago the entire way down. Finally, the doors opened to the lair that Tony affectionally dubbed ‘workshop’. It was darker than in the elevator but not by much. All the windows were blacked out and music was blaring so loud that Steve cringed for a second. Thankfully Jarvis turned the volume down, which made Tony turn, disturbed in his work induced trance. “Steve!“ He exclaimed before his attention turned to the sandwich in his hand. “Food!“ He said, more excitedly and made grabby hands. Steve smirked, “Should I just leave you two alone or…?“ Tony shook his head, “Nahh, you are allowed to stay too.“ Steve sat the sandwich down in front of Tony who immediately grabbed it and took a bite. Of all the reactions Steve had expected, Tony jumping up and kissing him wasn’t one. 

He was surprised for only a second before he gladly took over, pressing Tony against his worktable, deepening the kiss. Of course, that was the time the avengers assemble alarm went off in the workshop. They parted, and Steve groaned. Sometimes he hated being an avenger.  
There was no time to talk about their actions, so Steve took the elevator suit up. Tony stayed behind in the workshop, his armor was there after all. 

They didn’t get to talk again for another four hours, fighting against some kind of crazy robot dog army. It wasn’t as fun as it sounded, mostly because everyone felt bad effectively kicking puppies, even if they were made of metal and were out to destroy downtown New York.  
But somehow they succeeded in stopping them and at two in the morning got back to the tower. 

Before Steve could fall into his bed, done with the world for the night, Tony held him back.  
It was what Steve had been nervous about for the entire fight. He was sure that Tony would tell him that it had all been a mistake, that he did’t want anything serious.  
Of course, Tony never did anything like he predicted it, so Steve really should have seen this coming. Because, instead of saying any of the thousand little rejections Steve had imagined, Tony pulled him down into another kiss.  
A kiss that only ended when they both gasped for air.  
Steve tried to sound nonchalant but he had the suspicion that he failed miserably, as he asked, “So, do you want this to be a one time thing or…?“ Tony looked right into his eyes as he answered,“Nope, I would definitely be interested into a date kinda thing.“ Steve looked puzzled, “a date kinda thing?“ Tony groaned a little, “You know, if I’m going to have to spell out everything for ya, we are never going to get to the good part. So, just for the sake of helping you a little, I mean I would be open for a date or a few, meaning I would like to start a relationship with you. Simple enough?“ 

Steve blushed a little but nodded. “Good, because now that thats clear, how open are you to sleeping besides me? Not in the dirty way, or at least not if you don’t want to. More in the spooning me kinda way?“ Steve nodded again, for once entirely speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it! Any thoughts opinions or prompts for me? Them pls leave a comment down below, I read every one plus I’m rlly bored so I can guarantee it will be written in less then a week!  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
